


Welcome to Wonderland

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alice is their daughter pretty much, Alice never left wonderland, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Cheshire cat Gabriel, Eight year old Alice, Fluff and Smut, House Mouse Sam winchester, M/M, Mad Hatter Dean, Mad hatter Dean Winchester, March Hare Crowley, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, White rabbit Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: After eight-year-old orphan Alice decided to stay in wonderland, it became the responsibility of people like the white rabbit to care for her. However, She's having a hard time finding Mr. Rabbit today, so the mad hatter proposes a game.Whoever finds Castiel first get's to keep him.Alice is game, but Dean had some tricks up his sleeve while Alice is away.





	

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alice walked through wonderland’s castle, her blonde hair waving behind her as the young eight years old looked around.

 

“Mr. Rabbit!” Alice called the young orphan girl who had found herself a home in Wonderland called. “Mr. Rabbit!”

 

After her adventures in wonderland, Alice chose to stay in the castle with her friends in wonderland who now occupied the castle with the queen of hearts now gone. The queen of hearts overthrown by the people touched by Alice’s kind heart.

 

They all took a hand in caring for the young Alice who will enjoy many more adventures at wonderland, though there are two characters who helped care for her the most. Today’s adventure involved finding Castiel, the famous white rabbit.

 

“Mr. Rabbit!” Alice pushed the door open to the throne room where the mad hatter, who simply went by Dean to most, he sat on the throne looking very amused at the young girl. “Oh hello, hatter.” Alice put her hands on her back walking up to the hatter, who eyed her leaning on his hand.

 

“Hello, Alice.” The hatter spoke his eyes focused on the girl. “What are you looking for?”

 

“I’m looking for Mr. Rabbit.” Alice's eyes slid over the empty room. “Have you seen, Mr. Rabbit?” The different color eyes slid over her with amusement, as his finger played with his one dangling earrings.

 

“I am afraid I did not,” Dean spoke, before sitting up slightly. “Did you want to play a game, Alice?”

 

“I like games.” Alice giggled playing with her blue dress as Dean gave her a soft smile.

 

“Let’s play a game of finders keepers.” Dean beamed. “Whoever finds the rabbit gets to keep him.”

 

“You’re on, Mr. hatter.” Alice smiled.

 

“I’ll give you a head start...Five tea parties. Four cupcakes. Three friends-” Dean stated as Alice turned running out of the throne giggling as Dean’s big smile faded into a smirk. “Two at play...and…” Dean took off his hat lightly flipping it over when Castiel fell onto the floor on his knees with a harsh bang fell out of the hat, tied up by the hands, the white rabbit wiggled blushing. “...and one white rabbit.”

 

“W-Will you untie me, hatter!” Castiel choked out as Dean hummed moving over him pressing himself against the rabbit's ass as Castiel let out a choke of surprise as his ears wiggled at the feel.

 

“I will, rabbit.” Dean hummed, as Dean’s hands slid to untie the tie loosening the top.

 

“T-That’s not what I meant!” Castiel choked out, as Dean slid his shirt away from his body.

 

“I think that’s what you meant,” Dean smirked pressing a kiss to his neck as Castiel choked out blushing.

 

“Y-You’re mad!” Castiel blushed as Dean’s fingers moved to the tie on his waist.

 

“I’m not mad...oh wait, I am.” Dean nipped at his neck. “That’s the thing on crazy, you tend to forget.”

 

“A-Alice.” Castiel moaned when Dean’s hand slid under his underwear.

 

“We have exactly fifteen minutes and fifty-three seconds before she comes back giving up,” Dean whispered into his ear, as he stroked Castiel who shivered hardening at the touch. “Look at you getting so use to me...your body knows what will happen soon.”

 

“N-No it’s not!” Castiel blushed as he panted closing his eyes as he moaned at the soft touches on his cock. The rabbit was always so shy, but how could he be when he moved the way he did. The way he eyed the hatter when addressing him. The hatter may be mad, but...he reassured he was mad for the rabbit.

 

They played this game for a while, a game of hard to get. Ever since they first met because of Alice’s first adventure in wonderland, both had come to his tea party.

  


__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Before**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel bolted deep into the woods lost, and completely in a panic. HE was late. HE WAS LATE. HE WAS LATE FOR A VERY IMPORTANT-

 

“Oof.” Castiel choked out as he felt his feet get knocked from his feet as floating chairs moved around, Castiel yelped in the air as the chair flew him quickly through the forest. Did he come to a quick stop at a...table?

 

Castiel looked around in a panic confused and frightened when someone cleared his throat.

 

“Were you invited?” The house mouse, Sam asked unamused.

 

“W...What?” Castiel blinked.

 

“He said.” The Cheshire cat, Gabriel asked appearing next to Sam. “Were you invited?”

 

“U-...Uh...No?” Castiel choked out confused, as a loud voice of the march hare spoke.

 

“OI! HE SAID HE WASN’T INVITED!” Crowley yelled before he drank his tea when a slam from someone slapping their hands on the table made Castiel jump.

 

“Weren’t INVITED you…” Dean spoke, as his eyes fell to Castiel, He stopped talking. All words failed. The blue eyed white rabbit only blinked in surprise. “...Say….”

 

“Not invited.” Sam shook his head softly taking a sip. “Shame.”

 

“L-Look. I don’t mean to intrude.” Castiel choked out holding his pocket watch. “I-I’m late for a meeting with the queen-”

 

“Nah, mate. You look on time to me.” Crowley spoke snatching the watch before dunking it contently in his tea. Castiel only choked out, as he watched in horror as his pocket watch was now destroyed. 

“A-...a…” Castiel spoke up. 

 

Crowley didn’t seem to care just enjoying his tea when Dean stood snatched the watch from Crowley's tea before slapping him on the back of his head.

 

“HA HA HA!” Crowley laughed at his pain laughing hysterically that he shook the table holding it so tightly, Castiel looked...freaked obviously.

 

“Your watch is broken,” Dean commented standing next to Castiel.

 

“I-I figured,” Castiel confessed as Dean examined the watch before he held out a more...exotic watch.

 

“I’ll trade you,” Dean spoke. “The broken one for a good one.”

 

“Why would you want a broken one?” Castiel blinked. “That’s quite mad.”

 

“Thank you.” Dean beamed as he held out the broken watch. Castiel hesitated before taking the working watch. “Better? I promise it’s only two days late.”

 

“T-TWO DAYS….” Castiel started to freak but then he let out a laugh calming at his fate but still took the watch. “N-Not really, I’m still late,” Castiel confessed as he gave a soft smile a beautiful smile. “Thank you though.”

 

Castiel eyed the watch before sliding it into his pocket.

 

“I-I know how to get to the queen’s castle,” Dean spoke.

 

“Y-You do?” Castiel choked out.

 

“Would you like to know?” Dean asked tilting his head. God the rabbit was so pretty.

 

“Y-Yes please!” Castiel spoke with hope.

 

“The fastest way to the queen’s castle...is to go down.” Dean pointed which Castiel hesitantly looked down before choking out in surprise seeing a hole now below his floating chair.

 

“Wh-What?! When did this-?” Castiel asked.

 

“To do forward you must go down.” Dean hummed. “Never go backward, because you’ll go left. No one should go left.”

 

“No one likes lefts.” Sam blinked taking another sip, Castiel blinked at them. “But rights are bad too.”

 

“NEVER GO RIGHT!” Crowley yelled slamming his cup on the table before breaking into laughter.

 

“Forgive them, they are quite mad.” Gabriel hummed sliding his tail against Sam’s.

 

“You’re all quite mad,” Castiel spoke, as Dean bowed with his hat in his hand.

 

“The mad hatter at your service...You may call me Dean, though.” Dean slowly made eye contact as Castiel kept his gaze.

 

“...No thank you, Mr. Hatter, I shall call you by your formal title.” Castiel spoke with his head held high.

 

“May I get your name?” Dean asked eyeing him.

 

“ Mr. Castiel Rockwood Cornelius Rabbit. But you may call me Mr. Rabbit.” Castiel puffed out his chest.

 

“I shall do such that, Tuesday - Six o’clock, Castiel.” Dean hummed.

 

“What’s wrong with now.” Castiel frowned.

 

“Because Tuesday - Six o’clock NEVER HAPPENS!” Crowley broke into harder laughter as Castiel frowned about to open his mouth.

 

“Why I-” Castiel stopped when a chair came flying to the table and young Alice choked out in surprise.

 

“WOW!” Alice laughed as she tried to catch bubbles that flew over the table, Castiel’s eyes widened.

 

“I-I gotta go! I-I’m LATE!...Thank you so much, Dean.” Castiel choked out before jumping off the chair.

 

“W-Wait!” Alice’s voice stole the words that Dean never spoke. “Mr. Rabbit come back!” Dean reached a hand out slightly.

  


That’s when Dean knew he had to make that rabbit’s lips cry out his name.

 

The rabbit speaking his name on such beautiful lips.

 

His little white rabbit.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Dean's POV**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“D-Dean!” Castiel choked out as Dean smirked.

 

“Losing formalities, rabbit?” Dean purred as he continued to slide his hand down the rabbit’s shaft. Castiel’s ears stood up straight as he arched his back, holding onto his robes around his wrist tightly. “Rock your hips…”

 

Castiel hesitated.

 

“It will make you feel good.” Dean licked at the bunny’s fur, Castiel hesitated. “Only have thirteen minutes and forty-six seconds till that blue eyed little girl comes back and sees you in such a state…We should hurry...shouldn’t we?”

 

The rabbit’s eyes widened, as Castiel felt blush explode on his face.

 

“Y-You’re terrible, hatter.” Castiel panted, as he slowly started to rock his hips. Dean smirked watching Castiel move in his hand. Dean watched before he slowly slid Castiel’s pants down past his ass. Castiel whimpered rocking his hips he looked back, he knew what the hatter was going to do, the fact that he slowed his rocking to slightly stick his ass out a bit more welcoming the hatter's fingers.

 

Castiel let out an airy moan when he felt two fingers enter him, Dean eyed his reaction as Castiel closed his eyes opening his mouth. Dean moved to watch his tail wiggle at the touch, as Dean rocked the fingers a bit roughly. Castiel bit his lip before he moved his hips with Dean’s thrusts. Castiel’s cock twitched so beautifully.

 

Castiel’s body was adjusting well to him.

 

“Hmm...you easily took two this time.” The hatter commented affectionately.

 

“T-That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” Castiel panted continuing to rock.

 

“Now I want you to take three.” Dean hummed before sliding in a third.

 

“T-Three?!” Castiel choked out before biting back the moan of three, Dean sped up his hand on Castiel’s cock. Castiel continued to rock his hips without too much hesitation, he was pretty adjusted to three. Dean smiled before he waited for Castiel to rock away from his fingers before sneaking in a fourth. Castiel’s rocking stopped to moan, oh, four was a charm.

 

Dean eyed his face playfully as Castiel looked back at the four fingers before closing his eyes and whispering a string of curses before rocking again. It was slow and easy, Castiel panted swallowing back his loud moans, just enjoying the feel though he never would admit it.

 

When Castiel started to speed up, Dean leaned over watching Castiel become a wreck under his fingers, he pulled them out pressing against him with his jeans as Castiel shook.

 

“You have eight minutes and thirteen seconds-” Dean smirked but the second he got it out he was flipped, Castiel roughly yanked down Dean’s pants, pulling his cock from his pants. Dean eyed him, as the rabbit straddled him positioning himself over Dean’s hard cock. “So eager.”

 

The rabbit said nothing looking lustfully down at him, before looking down at the cock, Dean lent a hand holding himself before he started to slid onto. Dean grunted watching as the rabbit took him completely, taking a moment before rocking himself slowly.

 

The rabbit clung onto the hatter’s shirt as he slowly built up speed, rolling his hips as Castiel gasped. Dean watched him almost unreadable, as he slid his hands up and down Castiel’s hips easily. Castiel kept looking down then back at Dean’s face, letting out quicken needy pants. Dean enjoyed himself just watching the lust filled rabbit, moving his heatedly on his cock.

 

Castiel let out a small whimper as he begged looking into Dean’s eyes.

 

“Want more?” Dean hummed, Castiel shied at the words. “Beg and I’ll pound you the way you like.”

 

“...” The rabbit swallowed as Dean eyed him. “...P-Please.”

 

“I can’t hear you!” Dean teased as the rabbit spoke louder.

 

“P-Pound me hatter, pl-please!” The rabbit rocked as hard as he could. “Please-”

 

Dean wasted no time to pull out, before flipping them, forcing the rabbit to his hands and knees again before Dean stood behind him. Castiel glanced lustfully at the hatter who stood behind him, arching himself making his ass stick out more. Dean smirked before he pressed himself back inside teasingly.

 

Castiel gasped loudly before Dean’s rough pounding started, Castiel could only hold onto his ropes on his wrist and try to plant himself not sliding. Castiel cried out loudly as Dean pounded him so roughly the skin to skin slapped loudly. Castiel covered his mouth with the ropes biting down and trying to be silent as Dean pounded him.

 

Dean took in every whimper.

 

Every bit of him Castiel never let anyone else see.

 

This was for the hatter.

 

Dean sped up his thrusting which Castiel bit harder into the rope, his face going red as he held himself back from just screaming up into the heavens. From just letting himself go and allowing the pleasure. He couldn’t if he wanted to. Not with Alice still looking for her beloved rabbit.

 

“I love watching you squirm.” The hatter confessed as Castiel whimpered. Letting the hatter have his way with him.

  
  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  


How had this become normal?

 

How had it started?

 

Sometimes Castiel tried to think about it, but then he remembered why he didn’t.

 

Their union was mad.

 

They were very not...similar.

 

They were very not similar indeed.

 

One was strict and held burdens of the world.

 

While the other only thought of fun and playing.

 

Dean was too focused on playing with Alice.

 

Taking her away from her studies to visit the caterpillar or to play with the flowers. Other times, he would drag her around at all hours for Tea time, at. All. hours.

 

Castiel would be woken up to a… _party_ just outside the castle every single night at three am when little girls like Alice should be in their beds.

 

He didn’t...understand _why_ the hatter was so keen in making the rabbit like him.

 

The hatter would go out of his way to talk to him, bringing him gifts as well as a hat for the rabbit to wear but Castiel...wouldn’t ever. He didn’t want the hatter to get his hopes up, to think...that their union was a possibility.

 

Castiel had to care for Alice, he had no time for silly things like feelings and relationships.

 

The hatter has always...just gotten in the way.

 

Taken much of his time when he was busy or late- yanking him into closets, sneaking into his bedroom, disrupting him when he did his normal castle upkeep and Alice’s care! The hatter was insatiable.  

 

...yet...he let him around…

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Before**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“MR. HATTER!” Alice spoke as she played on her floating chair at the table, Castiel watched from the classroom. Eyeing them playing, Castiel should have made her come to class but...maybe a break was needed.

 

Castiel turned away starting to collect his stuff when he noticed a letter poking out of the English book. Castiel grabbed it, pulling it out when he noticed that the letter was on top and the envelope laid inside the card. Castiel eyed the empty card, before glancing at the envelope that held the writing.

 

_You are invited_

 

Castiel let out a small smile before glancing back at the tea party where Dean stared up at him, eyeing him as Alice laughed and joked with him. Castiel blushed looking away, maybe...he needed to go down there and _correct_ the hatter on how to write a letter.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I-I’m going to cum.” Castiel could only whimper, as he buried his face into his hands, precum spilling out onto the floor as Dean continued to roughly pound him. Dean moved a hand to stroke him when Castiel let out a loud moan.

 

His cum spilled onto the floor as the rabbit arched his back unable to stop the feeling of pleasure, as the hatter came inside him.

 

Castiel shook as he took Dean’s cum who eyed him, mess and all before he pulled his soft cock out. Castiel shook violently as Dean hummed sliding himself back into his pants.

 

Dean carefully started to dress him, quickly but with care. Dean unbounded his hands, pressing kisses to his skin dressing him, after cleaning his mess on the floor. Castiel shook so violently that when Dean took the completely dressed Castiel laid contently nuzzling into his arms.

 

“Twenty seconds,” Dean whispered as Castiel lightly looked up at Dean.

 

“There you are Mr. Rabbit!” Alice laughed. “Mr. Hatter found you!”

 

“Y-Yes he did.” Castiel tried to hide his shaking.

 

“I guess that mean he gets to keep you!” Alice twirled.

 

“W-Wait, what?” Castiel blinked confusedly.

 

“I want to play, Mr. Rabbit,” Alice spoke but Castiel was not able to move from his activities. Dean stood placing Castiel in the throne chair.

 

“Why don’t we have a tea party, Alice?” Dean offered as Alice beamed.

 

“REALLY?! Oh, mr. Rabbit! Is that okay?” Alice asked.

 

“...Sure, j-just make sure you go to sleep on time.” Castiel choked out as Alice moved holding their hands.

 

“You’re the best daddies ever!” Alice exclaimed as the two turned to look at each other.

 

“I-I-!” Castiel choked out in surprise blushing as Dean scooped up alice.

 

“But I’m the best best!” Dean spoke unphased by the comment walking away with her.

 

“The best best at being maddest!” Alice laughed.

 

“How kind of you to think so!” Dean laughed as he turned to give Castiel one last wink before walking out of the room, leaving Castiel to recover...from daddy time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The end**

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
